


Cuddles and Conversations Behind the Local Seven Eleven

by Smelly_Trash_Panda



Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [3]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smelly_Trash_Panda/pseuds/Smelly_Trash_Panda
Summary: Sequel to Therapy, you don't have to have read it it, but there is a small reference to it.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Cuddles and Conversations Behind the Local Seven Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> There's some strong language again, surprise surprise and some slight sexual undertone in the beginning.

A bell jingled lightly as JD pushed open the glass door to the Seven Eleven. Veronica followed just behind him, a small smile forming on her lips as she watched her boyfriend practically sprint over to the slushie machine. She caught up to him just as he began filling a jumbo cup with a blue raspberry slushie. 

"Jesus, you're going to rot your teeth out." She teased playfully as he filled the massive cup right up to the rim. 

"Maybe, but it's worth it," he countered, reaching for a second jumbo cup.

"Oh no you don't mister, I'll be hyper for a week if I drink a slushie that big." She laughed and lightly slapped his hand away from the stack of jumbo cups.

"Who said it was for you?" He gave her a cheeky smirk.

"Asshole," she laughed, smiling at him.

He leaned in and stole a quick kiss before turning back and picking up a medium cup. "Does this satisfy her majesty?"

"Only if it's cherry."

His nose wrinkled in mock disgust. "I can't believe it, my own girlfriend, picking cherry over the clearly superior flavour of blue raspberry."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle nudge, “just fill the damn cup ao we can pay.”

“As you command, my queen.” 

He took the two cups in his hands and walked over to the counter, placing them in front of a young teen who seemed very fed up with their constant flirting. 

“Five dollars and 50 cents,” he said monotonously, punching some numbers into the cash register.

JD began to reach into his pocket but she smacked his hand away and tossed a ten onto the counter. “Pay me back later,” she said, giving him a suggestive wink.

The kid behind the counter let out an audible groan of annoyance and fished out their change from the cash register. “Four dollars and 50 cents, have a lovely day.”

“We will,” JD said, picking up his slushie in one hand and throwing the other around her waist.

She rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to further annoy the cashier. But she’d be a liar if she also didn’t find it funny. Pulling away from him, she fisted her hand in the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the door with her. “You better start making good on those promises,” she said loudly.

Catching her drift, he grinned and followed her lead. “I can do better than  _ good  _ baby, there'll be no sleep tonight for you.”

She struggled to contain a laugh as she tugged him out the door with her, turning around to see a look of pure annoyance on the kid’s face. She had no doubt that he would have told them to shut up and get a room if it wasn’t his job to be polite to customers.

Giddy from their stupid banter and a tad bit riled up from JD’s last statement, she pushed him back against the window of the Seven Eleven and began kissing him aggressively. Glancing over JD’s shoulder as they made out against the window, she saw the kid holding his head in hands, probably wishing his shift would end sooner.

Finally pulling away from him to take a breath of much needed air, she flashed him a wide smile. "You were bothering him on purpose," she teased with mock annoyance.

"You were just as guilty!" He protested with a laugh, "don't pretend that you didn't love pissing him off. You  _ were _ the one shoving me against a window after all."

"I did nothing of the sort." She stepped back and took a sip of her slushie, not even bothering to hide her smile of amusement.

"Oh yes you did, you're my partner in crime and you know it."

The smile fell from her face as a chill that had nothing to do with the slushie coursed through her body. Memories of the murders they had just committed a week ago flashed through her mind.

JD's eyes widened as he realized what he had said, he reached towards her, but stopped before his hand actually made contact with her arm. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that Ronnie…" He drew back and hugged his sides while nervously chewing his lip. "I… Fuck… I'm sorry…"

She shook her head, dislodging the bad memories and reaching her hand out to him. "It's okay," she said softly. "I know you didn't mean it that way… this is going to take some time to get over. For  _ both  _ of us." She reached out further, aiming for his own hand, but he flinched back before she could touch him. Looking up into his eyes, she could see the familiar doubt and self loathing that had become more and more prevalent in him this past week.

"It's okay Jason. You deserve this second chance," she said softly, reaching over and grabbing his hand. "You're going to get better, I'm here to help you and so is Sherry."

He had stopped chewing his lip and let his muscles relax a bit, but he was still avoiding her gaze. 

"Look at me," she pleaded.

Unable to ignore a request from her, he turned his eyes back to hers.

"I love you Jason Dean, I love you more than anything in the world. We're going to get through this together. One day at a time." She squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm not going to leave you, even when it gets tough. I'm not going to hurt you, even when I'm angry at the world and I have nothing else to lash out at. I'm not going to stop protecting you, even if I get hurt. I'm not going to stop loving you, even if the world tries to tear us apart. And damn your dad to hell if he tries to take you with him when he moves to the next town. I'll follow you to the ends of the goddamn universe."

"Veronica…" His voice was hoarse and rough, he sounded like he might cry. 

"Shhh, it's okay," she said softly. 

"No, it's not okay!" He really was crying now. "Why do you still love me? I'm horrible! Goddamnit Veronica, you have a future! I have nothing. Don't let me drag you down… because I don't deserve you."

"Stop." She let go of his hand to place hers over his mouth before standing up on the tips of her toes and glaring into his eyes. "I get it, you're not perfect. No one is. But you're perfect for  _ me.  _ If I really believed any of that crap you just said about yourself, do you think I'd stick around?" She saw a spark of realization flash through his teary eyes with that last statement. Finally, something had gotten through to him. "See? Even you can't deny cold hard logic."

He smiled and pulled her hand away from his mouth. "Thanks Ronnie." 

She smiled back at him and wiped his tear-stained cheeks dry with her her hand. He let out a sigh of contentment and leaned into her touch. "Come on, let's go somewhere more private and cuddle." She took his hand again and pulled him around to the back of the Seven Eleven. 

Once they were behind the building, JD plopped down onto the ground and leaned back against the shop's rusted old dumpster. She sat down next to him and tugged open his over-sized trench coat so that she could curl up inside it with him. They stayed like that for a while, the comfortable silence between them only interrupted by their slurping of the slushies. Since her cup was smaller than his, she finished first. Discarding the cup, she tucked her legs in and laid back against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart. He was there, real and alive, and he was with her.

Eventually, he too finished his slushie and placed the cup off to the side. "You know, it's funny. Our first 'date' was inside the Seven Eleven, and our second one is behind it leaned up against a dumpster. My wallet is going to appreciate your low standards in the future."

She laughed and shifted her body so that she could see his face. "I don't mind where we have our dates. As long as we're together, I'll be happy."

"Even if I took you on a date to the landfill about a mile out of town?"

"Well maybe not there, but just about anywhere else is fine by me."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Glad you at least have  _ some  _ standards."

"Oh I actually have very high standards. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as she spoke. "You just get a free pass because I love you so much."

"Not sure if that was an insult or a compliment, but I love you too."

"I love you more," she murmured.

"Impossible, I love you most."

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. "I'm sleepy now, be a good pillow and wake me up before it gets dark."

"Ooooor we could go back to your place and mooch a free already made for us dinner off your parents."

"What about cuddles?"

"After dinner we can watch a movie on the couch until we fall asleep.

"Only if you'll be my pillow."

He laughed, "I think I can manage that. But only if the movie is the Lion King."

"Again? We just watched it yesterday, and you know I cry every time Mufasa dies."

He grinned, "exactly, then I get to comfort you and kiss away the tears from your beautiful face." 

"You don't need excuses to kiss me, idiot."

"Lion King, or I'm not gonna be your pillow."

She snorted and pushed herself up off the ground. "Alright fine, it's a deal."

He gave her a self satisfied smirk before jumping up and walking back around to the front of the building with her. "Can't wait to see what concoction your mom creates tonight."

"Oh shut up, she's trying her best. And she has gotten better."

"I'm only teasing, it's way better than whatever expired crap my dad leaves in the fridge for me."

Raking her brains, a memory came back to her. "I think she said she was making spaghetti tonight."

He smirked and looked over at her, "with lots of oregano?" 

She laughed, glad that he still remembered that. "Of course, it  _ is  _ my favorite afterall." 

They hopped onto his motorcycle, her hugging him from behind as he drove them back to her house. She smiled into the leather of his trench coat, more than happy to enjoy an evening curled up on the couch with her boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> In hindsight, perhaps I should have called it Conversations In Front of the Local Seven Eleven.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll probably post another one within the next few days.


End file.
